Build talk:Team - 600/Smite HoC Plant Fiber Farm
Rate, please! I don't want to get this build deteleted... Sense148 15:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think this is a quite nice to farm. If anyone has ideas of improvement, tell me. Also, the smiter does not have a template code. I don't know why, if anyone knows, fix it. 14:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :What's the purpose of this again? For SS points? If so, The Desolation is much MUCH better. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 08:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::just h/h it...--Relyk not@Wikia 09:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::This is extremely efficient when using a perma and spikers(2k every 4 mins or sth). 600/smite is kinda meh. Life Guardian 09:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it is for SS-points. But, don't overlook that you drop many plant fibers (we dropped about 400 together (3 persons)) within 4 runs. I think it is quite effective. 09:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::in my opinion...if it's not Any/____ or at least gives each profession in the game an equal chance to participate, then it's less efficient than the SS/LB farm at Remains of Sahlahja.--XdaC 18:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::When you play with 2 teams, you only have 6 places in use. As a result, you can get 2 other persons who don't have to do anything. Leechers. Leecher= Any/___. You have 2 free places, so why don't fill them up? Also, I've never heard of this farm method SS/LB farm at Remains of Sahlahja. Tell me. Even if it is better, you drop plant fibers in Chokhin (ress scrolls!) 19:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::If u have never heard of SS/LB farm, it might be why u are using a wierd method for farming SS points. SS/LB is a farm that gives about equal amounts of sunspear and lightbringer points and is the fastest way to max lightbring except for DoA farming. Since everyone who is going to max SS will probably max LB, it doesnt make too much sense to have separate farms. Anyways link to SS/LB here. Ressmonkey 15:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::SS point farms are pretty silly anyway imo, since you max it so quickly vanquishing anyway. the SS/LB is good for people who want to DoA but have low LB ranks, and are therefore going to suffer there 18:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I can't understand that you all overlook that you drop so many plant fibers there! They are worth nearly the same as feathers! Actually I think you don't read my comments before you post... 12:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::then dont call it a SS farm, if its a plant fibres farm 14:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, I'd like to change it. That's nearly the first constructive comment here. 18:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Variant Hey...I've ran this way before on my monk, just brought a hero...same idea, but instead of a Mo/Me or whatever smiter, I brought a Mo/R with EoE...that takes care of the "Finishers" as well...works great :I don't understand what you mean. Do you mean you have a Mo/R with eoe instead of a finisher? I tried without a finisher and i wasn't able to kill any of them if a paragon in in the foe's group... 16:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::hmm maybe add Glyph of Renewal as a variant for smiter so he can sorta maintain Intensity. --Ritz1337 16:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, good idea, but i think the elite slot is missing then... 10:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I meant that the Smiter himself is also the finisher, just bring EoE and everything will die in one big burst :No, it won't, i cant even kill one plant if there's a paragon in the group (because of strong group heal) so EoE won't start working... 10:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Umm not to discredit your idea, but ive 55-ed these guys just as easily. just bring Shield of Regen, Dwarven Stability or IAU and Spiteful Spirit or some other damage skills, works great. I've also used only Radiation Field and Smiting prayers to kill them all, all depends on your preference.MiaMissesHer600 15:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :How long did it take to kill all plants? Also, I see the problem of hard dereg (-3 bleeding, -5 Conjure Phantasm, -10 Crippling Anguish... thats -18.. very hard for a 55hp, imo. Sense148 18:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Form Why don't you just use a SF tank + Bonder and 1 100b spiker or w.e you want. Do it sometimes, works like a babyEiion X 16:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :you forgot EoE :> Falrach 16:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll need MoP, too, don't you? Sense148 09:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well....as long as your tank uses EBSoH you dont need mop....its for the weak...This build also doesn't need MoP Falrach 13:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't see a superior way of farming. And I'd like some critisism... Not just another way of farming. Sense148 14:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually the SF, Mo/R bonder and W/A or A/W team is the best way cuz it can (with 2 teams) clear all those groups in 2-3 mins Falrach 15:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Could you give me some builds? I'd like to test it. Sense148 18:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::just take a SF tank with some extra enchants to give dmg reduction, a bonder with Edge of Extinction and copypaste a 100b war from fowsc...tadaa :D armor of earth helps on tank tho Falrach 18:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Forgot to follow this page xp thx for the backup ed :p just what i would say ;p only thing to watch out is the enchants from the dervishes, but wouldn't be much of a problem though. Eiion X 13.53, October 24, 2010 (UTC)